1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to light sensitive circuits, a light sensing panel having such light sensitive circuits and an image displaying apparatus having the light sensing panel. More particularly, the present teachings relate to a light sensitive circuit including a light sensing capacitor which is sensitive to one or more wavelengths of light, a light sensing panel having the light sensitive circuit and a display apparatus having the light sensing panel.
2. Description of Related Technology
Light sensing elements may be embedded into image displaying apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) for the purpose of sensing external lights applied from an outside or sensing the blocking of such lights (e.g., detecting shadows). The capability may be used for example to detect various noncontact hand gestures made over the display area of a flat or otherwise thin panel display apparatus. In addition, the display apparatus may be made to determine and respond to the position(s) on the display area where the added or blocked light is sensed. Thus, for example when the external light is intended light of one or more predetermined wavelengths such as that of a laser pointer, the light sensing device may perform a user interface function based on the sensed location of one or more laser points.
However, the embedded light sensing elements might have a broad bandwidth of sensitivity such that they respond ambient light such as provided from lighting equipment and/or sunlight as well as responding to the wavelength(s) of the user intended light such as the laser point, and thus the light sensing device is prone to error due to noise arising for example from ambient light sources. Thus, light sensing sensitivity or accuracy of the display apparatus including the light sensing device might be decreased.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.